1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable reel and more particularly, to an improved structure of cable reel, which enables the user to freely adjust the extending status of the cables and to quickly receive the cables after each use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of cable reels are commercially available for receiving computer cables, electric appliance cables, and communication apparatus cables. By means of a cable reel, the user can adjust the length of the cable conveniently. FIG. 1 shows a cable according to the prior art. According to this design, the cable reel 10 has a winding mechanism (not shown) that automatically receives the cables 101. This structure of cable reel 10 is still not satisfactory in function. When pulling the cables 101 out of the cable reel 10, the user cannot lock the cables 101 to the housing of the cable reel 10 at the desired length, i.e., the user cannot adjust the extended status of the cables 101 freely.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cable reel that eliminates the aforesaid drawback.